Dream Potter
by Aisha1
Summary: A story of Harry Potters daughter, Dream.


A fan fiction book by:

A fan fiction book by:

Jennifer McAllister

Chapter 1

The five Potters sat quietly eating their breakfast around the kitchen table. No one spoke. 

Dream Potter and her twin younger brothers had just received word that their father would be leaving on a trip again. Harry Potter was an Aurorer and was always being called off when death eaters were found somewhere. 

Dream was only four and her brothers only two, but still she understood why her father was so often called away. Voldemort. It was a name that most other wizards refused to speak. It installed terror and fear. Voldemort was most often referred to as 'you know who', but Harry did not find anything wrong with saying Voldemort.

Dream often noticed that her mother, Ginny Potter, flinched whenever Harry said Voldemort. Dream did not find anything scary about the name, but that was probably because she did not know how evil Voldemort was. Moreover, she did not know what he would do to take over.

Dream looked around the same odd kitchen eight years later, but did not find anything strange or weird about it. In fact to her, it was a perfectly normal house. And indeed it was, a perfectly normal wizarding house. 

One thing that you and I might find weird about it was the clock. If glanced at briefly it would seem a perfectly normal clock, but when taken into account you would notice that it was not normal at all. It said things like you're late or time to make tea. That one Grandma Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother, had given them.

Another strange thing about the kitchen was the small grayish house elf working. Dream smiled as the daily mourning ritual of her father trying to get Dobby, the house elf, to take more money and Dobby refusing to do so. House elves like to work, Harry had once explained to Dream, they want to be enslaved. It's their nature. Dobby is an irregular house elf. Other house elves would never even think of being paid, but years and years ago Harry Potter set Dobby free, and now he worked for them.

Actually, Harry set Dobby free a second time eight years ago. That was when Harry had been called off to stop Voldemort who had risen to power for the umpteenth time in Harry's life. Harry had gone strait from their house in Godricks Hollow to his old headmaster from the wizarding school Hogwarts. The old headmaster Dumbledore, who was very old indeed, had loaned Harry the mirror of Erised and Harry used it on Voldemort. 

The mirror of Erised shows a person their one deepest desire of their heart. However, if the viewers desire is of pure hatred and evil that person would be trapped in the mirror forever. As Voldemort was being sucked into the mirror of Erised Harry saw Voldemort's deepest desire of his heart (if he had a heart). Voldemort's wish was most definitely one of pure evil and hate. Voldemort's dream was to kill both Harry and Dumbledore at the same time and to rule both the wizard and muggle worlds.

Voldemort had trapped Dobby, along with many other house elves, and Harry set them free from Voldemort's curse. Dobby had been working for them ever sense. 

Not much else was different in this kitchen except that it was always sparkling clean. 

Dream took her seat at the table when a large brown owl flew in and dropped a letter on her plate right over her bacon.

"Eww it's all greasy." Dream complained as she read the address. "Hey it's for me!" She shouted.

"What is it Dream?" Asked Harry. 

"I don't know." Dream replied. "It's here! Look it came!" Shouted Dream as she waved the letter around.

"Slow down a bit, there's a girl. What came?" Ginny asked.

"My letter! My Hogwarts letter!" Dream waved the form around. "See?"

"Well Dream, we can't see if you're waving it around like a flag." Harry told his daughter while laughing. "Lets have a look." Harry grabbed the letter from his daughter and read it to himself. "Well, congratulations to our newest witch." Harry said and gave her a hug.

"Harry looks like Mike got his letter too." Ginny said as she held up another letter. "Angelina and Fred want to know if we want to take Dream shopping for school supplies with them."

"Lets send a reply saying we'll all go this weekend." Harry replied.

"Yes!" Dream exclaimed. "I'm gonna go pack!"

"Dream, school doesn't start for two weeks!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go up stairs O.K.?"

"Sure Dream." Replied Harry.

CHAPTER 2

That Saturday Dream found herself in a place she had been before and loved to go to. However, this time she would be purchasing her school supplies there in Diagon Alley. She loved it there. There were so many different wizarding shops. Dream's favorite was by far the quiditch shop. That was ware they could buy brooms and such. 

Dream found that they started the shopping in Madam Mulkins Robes for All Occasions.

It was, for most people the most boring part of the shopping experience. Dream however wasn't so bored. 

Dream stood on a stool next to her cousin who was also standing on a stool as they were measured for robes. As they finished up Dream and Mike talked about what it would be like at Hogwarts. Dream and Mike were both sure that they would get into Gryffindor. All of their family had been. 

Mike's opinion of Hogwarts, however, varied a lot from Dream's. She thought it was a place for adventure where she could run around and have fun. Mike believed that Hogwarts was a place to study and learn and to have adventures only when one's homework was done. None the less he had always come with her on her adventures which she was known for running into. 

As they left the shop Dream wondered out loud wear they were going next and was answered with: "Flourish and Blotts. We need to buy you you're books."

Dream of course thought that this was the most boring part of the trip. She liked adventures, going outside and playing. Not sitting around reading books and doing homework. Dream asked her mother if she and Mike could go into Quality Quiditch Supplies, the quiditch store. Both her mother and Aunt Angelina agreed, so Mike and Dream left their lists with their mothers and left for the store. 

As Dream entered the store she looked around and sighed. First years were not aloud to have brooms, but her parents had promised to buy her a broom when she reached her second year. Dream looked at the broom in the center of the room. It was the top kind of broom. An Extinguisher. It was a broomstick that topped even the Firebolt. It was the newest and fastest broom in the world. All of the professionals in the World Cup had them. Like the Firebolt the Extinguisher had a built in directional system and arrow dynamic pointed bristles and a perfectly shaped body. Unlike the Firebolt the Extinguisher had a self cleaning system where it cleaned it's self and an auto pilot where you could program it for the destination and it would fly on it's own.

Yes, Dream thought, that's the broom I want. Dream imagined herself flying over the crowd at the Quiditch World Cup and grabbing the snitch and winning the game. Dream was brought back to real life by her cousin who said that they were supposed to go and get their wands now. Dream was anxious because this was the very most important part of the trip. 

No wizard or witch was complete without their wand. Dream was sure that out there, somewhere, there was a wand perfect for her. And she was determined to find it.

As they entered the shop Dream noticed a single wand laying on a purple cushion in the window case. She looked around the room and saw a single spindly chair and tons and tons of boxes everywhere! Harry sighed as if he was remembering something and closed his eyes. When he reopened them Mr.Olivander, the wizard in charge of this store, had entered through the door in the back. 

"Harry Potter! So good to see you again! And Ginny Weasly....no Ginny Potter now am I right? Fred Weasley! Angelina Weasley! I remember each and every one of you're wands."

"Course you do you remember every wand you've ever sold!" Remarked Mike.

"That's right. I do. You must be Michael."

"Mike" Mike replied.

"Well then Mike, why don't we try to find a wand for you?"

Mr. Olivander began taking down boxes and opening them up one by one. Each time he opened a box he took out a wand and had Mike try it out. Each time Mike would wave the wand lazily and Mr Olivander would snatch it away, looking happier each time. Not to long after, Mike raised his wand and brought it down really hard. A jet of blue and gold sparks rushed out of the end of the wand.

"That's it!" Cried Mr. Olivander. "That's the one!"

"Let's have a look at it Mike." Said Uncle Fred.

"Let's see.......bendy, but not too flexible. Red wood. Containing one Dragon heartstring. Very nice...very nice...good for charms I should say..."

And with that Mr. Olivander turned to Dream. He looked at her with those piercing blue eyes that just gazed into hers and never seemed to blink. Dream thought for a moment that he could read minds, but then he looked away. Dream was happy that those blue eyes no longer stared into hers.

"And you must be Dream Potter.....I've heard a lot about you. Now lets see.....what type of wand do we have for you...."

Mr. Olivander did the same thing he had done for Mike to Dream. It seamed like forever until she finally felt something in her wrist. She brought her hand up, and brought it swishing down. Out of it shot a million sparkles of light in purple and silver. Dream beamed as she knew that she had found the wand.

"Well, well,.....how very interesting." Mr. Olivander looked at Harry as if they knew something she didn't.

"What? What's so interesting?"

"It's nothing Dream." Said her father.

"You're wand is made of the finest ebony wood. It contains the hair of what I recall as a particularly beautiful unicorn."

"Cool." Said Dream. She did not understand why the adults were being so quiet. "Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked. 

"Dream we'll talk about it when we get home." Replied Harry.

"All right...." 

Dream was confused. She had no idea what her father might have been hiding from her or what he was going to say to her when she got home. All she knew was that she was not going to like what he had to say. But she never knew how right about that she would be...

CHAPTER 3.

As Dream and her parents sat at the table Ginny brought out a chest. It was something that she had never seen before and she was not sure she wanted to see it now. 

"Dream," her mother started, "Inside this chest is something very special. Something your father and I have been keeping from you for a long time."

"I don't expect you to remember this. You were very young at the time."

"Well, what is it?"

Ginny opened the chest. She pulled out some drawers and turned them so they faced Dream. Inside Dream saw.......A note, some hair, and.............the horn of a..a...a unicorn. 

"What's this?" Asked Dream. "I don't understand."

"Dream, when you were just a baby, not even two weeks old, Voldemort was at his height of power. During this time many people were afraid. And so were we. We sent you under protection because we were not sure that you would live through this or us. We wanted to ensure that you had a good home with a magical family if for some reason we were killed. So we sent you to live with a close family of mine.....a family of..well to be quite frank..a family of unicorns." 

"They watched you for two years. They kept you protected from Voldemort. (Ginny flinched) Unfortunately they were unable to keep you totally protected. One night while they were all sleeping you were kidnapped by Lord Voldemort. He was going to kill you but he became attached to you. Eventually he decided to raise you as his daughter. Unfortunately, two years later when I went to kill Voldemort I found that he had you and that I would be unable to kill him with out killing you too. So I went to Dumbledore for help. While I was away you managed to somehow sort of temporarily kill Voldemort and return to the unicorns. I then went and trapped him in the Mirror Of Erised. We got you back, but we did not want to tell you this just incase Voldemort returned. You have been famous all your life, just as I was, but we did not want you to know, or it would all go to your head." 

"The Unicorn who's horn this is was the mother of the unicorns you went to live with. When she died they gave us the horn as a protection for you so that you would never get captured by Voldemort again. The unicorn who's tail is in your wand was the same one who gave us this horn. That is why Mr. Olivander thought it was so interesting." 

Dream was shocked. She couldn't believe that something like that had happened to her. Her father had been famous, yes it was true, but Dream had never expected that she would be. What surprised her most of all was the fact that she had never known about it.... yes people had stared her and her family but Dream had always thought that it was because of her father. Now she knew the truth. Now she knew why her parents tried to keep her away from the wizarding world. Now she knew why she had been sent to a private school...her parents had wanted to make sure that no one from a wizarding family would recognize her. 

What was she to do know? Not only was she confused, but also she was bewildered and sad. Sad for the unicorns...sad for her parents, bewildered for herself. 

Dream had no idea of what to say. All of a sudden she burst out crying. Her mother wrapped her in a hug. Saying "There, there Dream, it's ok."

After that Dream went up to her room. For a long time she sat on her bed doing nothing at all. Dream didn't go down stairs the clock yelled "supper time!". She didn't leave her room when the phone rang. 

Late in the evening there was a knock at her door.


End file.
